An arrangement in which a door lock device is equipped with a door lock motor that operates so as to switch from a locked state to an unlocked state, control means for controlling the door lock motor is provided with energy storage means equipped with a capacitor for temporarily storing power from a battery in order to release the door locked state even when a power source or its circuit is destroyed by a collision, etc., when collision detection means detects a collision the door locked state is first set by power supplied from the energy storage means, and after a predetermined time has elapsed thereafter the door locked state is released, is already known from Patent Document 1.